themysticalcommunityfandomcom-20200214-history
L'rac Aledan
L'rac Aledan, or simply Larac, is the son of Preusller Aledan and Jou'se, and brother of King Diosma and Gladys Aledan. Similiar to Barrel Constancy (anime only), Larac is apart of the Council Guardians of Special Operations. Larac is also the 8th Seat of the Mystic Council. Larac's past, unknown to most Council Members, consists of joining composed of powerful Mystics; writing abundantly about esoteric Seals and Magicks (using the pen name Krisz Rello); documenting past wars and past civilizations (after countless failures of the factions he was involved with); traveling all four continents as a scheme to obtain power; and Financing a three wars including the Great God War. Personality As the Council Member who had the most experience, he is often serene and works no differently under pressure. But this part of him changes when in the company of Dante, Sirberius Reono, Youichi, Ezra, and others. He usually ends up arguing with men, and dismissing women with no proper reason. He is a mess most of the times; walking drunk at night, sleeping in alleys, and fighting with random strangers (Vampires preferably). But when in danger, his focus is unmistakeably strong and unpredictable. Even though when he's failing in battle, and at some period dying, his confidence and composure never ceases. This side to him conjures effects to his enemies most of the time; annoying them, or angering them. He also uses this for his advantage, as seen in his Bingo battles, driving the enemy out of their focus. Abilities N/A History Early life Larac(L'rac) as a young Noble was raised differently, he was trained in the art of sword fighting(by his mother) and Magickry(by his father) in his early youth. Though it was normal, for Nobles, to be trained with battling during that era, Larac had the advantage of learning from the best sword handlers; for his mother was a well established Knight of Atlantis, and Jou'se's warrior friends were very willing to train the eldest son, of a famous Angel. If he only was born of pure Angel lineage, it would have been clear to Jou'se that Larac would have served the Gods, no doubt. When Larac was in the right age for conjuring magick, his father discovered Larac's potential for Geomancy(Magick for controlling earth). And with that, Larac was extensively taught about earthen magick of the time(This is the reason why Larac at commonly uses quicksand and other earth disturbing spells). Preusller and his colleagues spent their free time, if they would please, teaching Larac so he could reach Class SS Geomancy(in the end he only reached Class AS Geomancy). He wasn't always occupied with swords and magick, when given the free time he would often be found in the library seeking for magick books. And if not in the library, he would be visiting his Human or Elven friends (i.e. Luther and Telvi). King Diosma(Kin'graz Dyucerius Aledan), Larac's brother, was the closest to him among all the Aledans-due to an unknown force. The brothers would train whenever they're free, and it would often end bloody; the reason was King's immortality and Larac's abnormal ability to regenerate. This fact of King's immortality and Larac's regeneration was a kept secret in the Aledan household, and a few close friends. It was odd enough that King's features(blonde eyes and hair) were clearly not in Preusller's and Jou'se's lineage, but also Larac's shapeshifting abilities. At that time in history, it was considered taboo at the time to be in a interracial relation, and even taboo for a lower caste family to raise a God-like Mystic(L'rac and King). In Larac's later history it was discovered that he and King were not related by blood; and they to the Aledan family. Luther, Larac's closest human friend, later introduced Larac to a guild that had the same interest as him. The Endless Brotherhood was the guild's name, it's purpose was for a governing power for racial tension; inspiration came from the Bloodspire Ward, when kingdom's and country's decided to make a prison neutral to any country. Though there were multiple groups that had the same intention, only a few survived because of the Gods' power and intolerance to the lesser races. That was shown clear to Larac when a God interrupted the Aledan's birth celebration, that the Gods had a dislike to other races-often to hybrid races. The uninvited God was searching for a powerful hybrid criminal, Eis Gaille Allis(DemiGod/Vampire) co-founder of The Endless Brotherhood, but was killed-unbeknown to Larac-in a different location(E.G.A.s Blood Palace) along with his Angel companions. After a month of the incident, Larac received a letter from luther. It requested for Larac to join Luther in training, but in truth it had a hidden message and a map. the map was for him to locate Eis's Blood Palace that hid in the marsh, and a greeting from the most powerful Mystics. He then ventured off, canceling all the present appointments planned for him. Synopsis Dawn of a New Age arc Factions